The Notes
by Kyo-my-Love
Summary: When Kyo is left home alone he decides to find out who Tohru likes...and just his luck, Uo and Tohru have been writing to one another about the school dance on friday and who they are taking! Kyoru oneshot!


**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Furuba characters. But i soo do in my dreams!

Ok...this story is so deticated to my faithful reviewer of my first story, The Sparrow's Truth, moonflower. A Kyoru Oneshot made just for you moonflower! Hope all that read it injoy it and review my first ever oneshot! Oh and sorry if the title is kinda stupid...it's all i could think of.

* * *

**The Notes**

As Kyo sat on the couch and watched the TV the sound echoed throughout the house.

'It's so quiet,' Kyo thought to himself, 'Where the hell is everyone?'

He turned off the TV and went into the kitchen to get some milk and snacks when he found a note from Tohru.

_Dear Kyo-Kun,_

_I hope you don't mind being alone tonight for a little. Yuki had a student council meeting at the last minute, Shigure went to the estate to visit Hatori-San and I think I told you that I had work._

_There's fish in the fridge…just put it in the microwave for a minute and thirty seconds. Sorry you're home alone Kyo-Kun._

_Sincerely,_

_Tohru-San_

"So I'm home alone." Kyo said neatly folding the note as he walked over to the fridge. He took out the fish and put it in the microwave for the time Tohru had told him.

After Kyo had dinner and washed his plate he sat down on the couch. 'Bored,' Kyo thought. He then unknowingly got back up and went upstairs into Tohru's room. 'What the hell am I doing! I just can't go rooting through her stuff!'

Kyo was just about to walk out of Tohru's room when he saw a stack of notes sitting on her desk. 'Then again…not like anyone would know. Maybe I'll even find out who she likes.' Kyo blushed at the thought and walked over to the stack. The first note he picked up was from Uo.

_Hey Tohru,_

_Who you going to ask out to the dance on Friday? Don't worry about me. Is it one of the Sohma boys? Well whoever you chose tell me and Hana._

_Hugs!_

_Uo_

'Oh shit. I forgot about that stupid dance!' Kyo thought picking up the next note that was from Uo but also had Tohru's response from the previous letter.

_Uo-Chan,_

_I forgot about that! I'm not sure who I'm going to ask. I'm not sure if the guy I like likes me. Are you sure you're ok? Well if you say so. AH! How did you know it was one of them! I'll tell you if you want to know._

_Sincerely,_

_Tohru-San_

_Tohru,_

_Wow…you forgot about the dance? Ya I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry about me. Tohru…you live with them. You know them better then anyone and plus…you spend tons of time with them. That's how I knew that you liked one of them. Cough it up. Who do you like. I told you who I liked._

_Hugs!_

_Uo._

Kyo quickly picked up the next sheet of paper thinking it would have who Tohru liked on it.

_Tohru,_

_You like him! Oh my gosh! Tohru…ask him if he'll go to the dance with you. I'm like 100 percent sure that he'll say yes._

_Hugs!_

_Uo_

Kyo couldn't believe it. Where was the missing sheet of paper! He quickly flipped through the next several notes but couldn't find it. 'DAMN!' he shouted in his head. He then went back to the note that he left off on thinking that maybe they would give him a clue.

_Uo-Chan,_

_Are you sure…I'm not sure if I can do it. Want if he says no? It would be like odd to talk to him and what if he stopped talking to me!_

_Sincerely,_

_Tohru-San_

_Tohru,_

_Just ask him! I'll do it for you if you don't want to. Tohru, I'm sure he'll say yes…he is always so protective of you. And do you know why guys do that! Because they like you! Tohru…just ask him!_

_Hugs!_

_Uo_

_P.S. - Orangey will say yes just ask him._

Kyo couldn't believe what he had just read. 'Orangey!…Tohru likes me!'

"Kyo-Kun! We're all home!" Tohru called from downstairs. He quickly put all the notes back in the order that he had found them and ran into his room and jumped on his bed. He pulled out his Social Studies book and pretended that he was studying.

"Hey Kyo-Kun…sorry about leaving you alone tonight. Did you enjoy the fish that was in the fridge?" Tohru asked as she walked up the steps. 'Just ask him…he'll say yes.' Tohru told herself.

"Ya thanks…it was good." Kyo said putting down his book just as Tohru stopped by the door way.

"Um…K-Kyo-Kun…umm…can I-I ask you something?" Tohru stuttered nervously.

"I have something I want to tell you too but you can go first Tohru." Kyo said.

"NO! YOU CAN GO FIRST KYO-KUN! PLEASE AFTER YOU!" Tohru said getting herself worked up.

"Uh…um…ok." Kyo then stood up and walked over to her. 'How am I going to do this.' He thought to himself. When he was standing in front of her they just looked at each other for a minute then he unknowingly placed his lips on hers.

Tohru was a bit surprised by his actions but she welcomed it easily. This was what she wanted to happen but didn't have enough courage to do. When they parted for air he slipped a few strands of her hair be hide her ear and she asked him, "Will you go to the dance with me?"

"I will but I want to know something before that…" Kyo said pinning her between him and the door frame, but they were far enough away that he didn't change.

"What," she asked looking into his crimson red eyes.

"Do you love me?" Kyo questioned.

"……yes." She replied.

He then wrapped his arms around her enjoying her body warmth for the few seconds that he could before turning into an orange cat. But before he had turned into a cat he had whispered back to Tohru, "I love you too."

* * *

Ok...please review! Oh and I hope you all enjoyed!Sorry bout it being so short moonflower. HUGS! Oh and sorry it took so long to get up, the site wouldn't let me uplaod any files untill like today(when i finaly got it uploaded).  
Sincerely,  
--Kyo-My-Love:D 


End file.
